


reminisce at three am

by akaasae



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Angst and Romance, Domestic Fluff, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaasae/pseuds/akaasae
Summary: you couldn’t help but think about the future in a negative way. but your boyfriend, iwaizumi and his kisses are there to remind you that everything you think isn’t going to happen.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Kudos: 14





	reminisce at three am

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey! this fic is originally posted on my tumblr (@kei7ime)!! but i decided to crosspost it and hope it gets the same love !!

“What’s wrong, baby?” His low and raspy voice made your heartbeat quick against your chest and you hesitantly turned around to face your boyfriend. Brushing your hair behind your ear as he pulls you closer, his calloused yet warm hand resting on your waist.

“I.. I can’t sleep.” Guilt bubbling on your chest because he’s awake when he should be sleeping. Tomorrow is his rest day and you couldn’t help but get guilty for breaking his sleep.

You rest your hand on his shoulder and clench his shirt. He noticed your beautiful eyes looked different— instead of happiness and sparkle filling your eyes, worry and sadness were there. He leaned a little closer until your noses brushed, embracing your warmth and listening to each other’s steady heartbeats.

“Can you tell me now, princess?” His thumb running over your cheek as he observes you flutter your eyes open. Your conscious melting at his gentle voice and careful actions. The atmosphere is comforting even though the lights are off. The lonely moon hanging in the sky providing minimum light. 

“Y-you know about the movie we watched? a few weeks ago, I guess.” Whispering in the night to not disturb anyone. growing flustered as you stare in Hajime's olive eyes focused on your face. He subtly nodded as you loosely thread your fingers on his, wanting to feel him everywhere even if your bodies are close.

“The break-up, you remember, Haji?” His nose scrunched up as he recalls the movie because you’ve invited him to watch romantic movies made two decades ago. Chuckles slipping out from you as you observe him, looking adorable when he is deep in thought.

“Is that the one where they fought over who will own the condo?” his voice faltering at the end, not sure if he remembers it correctly. You nodded, leaning your head onto the soft pillow, getting embarrassed by what you have in mind— you backing out at the last minute.

“No, no it’s a stupid thought, Haji.“ 

You couldn’t even look at him because you’re flustered. You couldn’t possibly tell him that you got insecure over an old movie, that you’re worried because sometimes love isn’t powerful enough.

“The day we’ll get married will be the best day of our lives, but soon we will get sick of each other— seeing each other’s faces after a long day doesn’t make the fatigue go away, instead it grows more, and fighting over the small things. I...I don’t want that.”

"That’s not true, baby.” Snapping out of your train of thought when his voice brought you back, furrowing your brows as you process your boyfriend’s reply. Eyes widening, slapping your hand over your mouth as he presses a kiss on your temple. He uses his other hand to ruffle your hair as you groan because you got distracted.

"Your thoughts are valid, don’t be afraid to tell them to me. I’ll listen.” He murmurs against you while he runs his thumb on your bottom lip. Your mouth curves to a small forced smile and tightens your hold on his hand. His reply makes you feel relieved and safe but the voices in your head don’t stop and it doubles your fear of the future, to the point you want to run away. 

“Hey, look at me.” Shifting against the bed as he gets on top of you, your eyes getting teary from your thoughts. Before you could wipe the tears under your eyes, he does it while he whispers ‘you’re so great’ and ‘you’re all I need’. His left hand slips under your shirt and runs his hand repeatedly on your waist to distract you from your thoughts.

His heart clenches while looking at you and knowing your thoughts. He doesn’t blame you, he’d punch himself if he thinks that. The best thing he can do is be there and constantly remind you that he loves you. Silence surrounds the both of you before his lips ever so slowly brushing against yours, the only lips he’ll kiss until he’s breathless.

“Kiss me, Hajime.” He instantly captures his lips with yours after hearing you. your eyes shutting as you kiss him back slowly, your hands sliding on his hair which made him groan. Euphoria and comfort are clouding your head, making you smile while kissing. parting your lips to let his tongue explore your cavern, tilting your head to deepen the kiss you never want to end.

His left hand pulling your body upwards, desperate to feel your body against his. Hajime’s reminder for you that the body you have is the only one he will cherish forever. Your tongues are swirling against each other as your lungs are tightening, calling for oxygen but neither of you stops.

“N-no, kiss me more.” Frustration lacing on your voice while he chuckles at your reaction, admiring your swollen lips and the blush on your face painted gracefully. Panting for a moment to catch your breath, his hand rubbing on your cheek as you lean into his palm, finding comfort in his warm hands.

“Make me forget about it, Haji.” You whisper before he pulls you into a kiss once again, your legs wrapping around his waist loosely. He doesn’t mind that you’re pulling him closer as his swollen lips tug on your bottom lip-. A quiet, breathy moan leaving your mouth. Feeling his smirk against the sweet kiss made you feel on cloud nine, a feeling he could only do.

Tugging on his dark brown hair hard as he couldn’t stop the groan leaving his mouth. You take the opportunity by slipping your tongue into his mouth. Bliss and euphoria clouded your mind, just because of kissing passionately at three in the morning, the lights off.

“Fuck.” He cusses as he sees the saliva connecting your lips, his mind getting hazy and prideful at your breathless state. His heart swells with happiness as a small, genuine grin form on your beautiful face.

Using his thumb and index finger to make you focus on him, which was difficult on your part. His hair is messier, his eyes are filled with adoration and desire. His red and puffy lips you want to kiss again, and again.

"Baby, you’re a great person, always helping me in the morning. bringing my lunch to work, cooking my favorite, and giving me a massage. and… get possessive over me when others are looking, hell you’re attractive.” He starts as he brushes your noses like a feather— gentle yet ticklish.

“With your flaws, I’ll still stay, flaws are a normal thing. If you are insecure about them, I'll be here to remind you that it is normal to have them. Besides, you’re still pretty, right?” he added, making you chuckle as he leans on your side to peck your cheek. He always does this, pecking your face and keeping you close to him.

Usually, you overthink the little things in life and always assume the worst in the future. It is why the movie created those thoughts for you when it should be just for fun and heartbreak. It’s like you’re in a cage and the key is nowhere to be found.

“Baby, I love you. with all my heart.” Looking at him through your lashes, his words hitting you like an arrow that went through your heart. The chain around your heart breaks. Hajime's words make you wonder how lucky you are to have him. This made you emotional and the negative thoughts vanished from the kiss and his words of affirmation.

Meeting him changed those for you. He's supporting you, helping you grow better as a person. Being patient on your mood swings and buying you food at ungodly hours. He stayed despite the petty fights you caused. He loves you even though you have imperfections. He reassures you and gives you kisses at three am because of your worries. That’s why you can’t help but say—

“I...I love you more, haji.”


End file.
